


A-Z

by sunflowerjohnny



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, also I wrote this on my phone my bad, and for the typos, chapter 2 will be set in the canon universe, sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerjohnny/pseuds/sunflowerjohnny
Summary: A list from A to Z on why Arya Stark loved Gendry Waters and vice versa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone so sorry if the formatting is weird and for having too many typos.

**Arms**

One thing that Arya Stark loved about Gendry Waters was his arms. His arms were long and muscular. Gendry takes good care of his arms by working out daily for three hours save for Friday’s because that’s his day off. Gendry is not only muscular looking but he is also very, very

strong. Arya once caught Gendry lifting the front of the car with only one hand, it certainly aroused her. Maybe she can ask him if he could let her sit on his arm like the did in the cartoons she used to watch on tv. You know, where the muscled man would have a pretty girl sitting on his arm to show off how strong he was. Arya definitely wanted to try it.

**Bravery**

Another thing that Arya liked about Gendry was the fact that he was brave. One time, when they were both returning home after a long night at the library, they heard a man screaming for help. In a second, Gendry has bolted towards the screams that was coming near an alleyway and tackled the guy who tried to mug an elderly looking man. The police did nothing but pat Gendry on the shoulder.

Of course, Arya had smacked her best friend/crush, “You could’ve gotten seriously hurt!” Her eyebrows furrowed and, although she looked angry, her eyes were full of concern.

“But I didn’t.” He retorted cheekily, a smug look on his face.

Arya rolled her eyes at him and looked away from him, crossing her arms.

Gendry had chuckled before wrapping his big arms around her small figure, “Seriously, I’m fine.” He chuckled, “but thanks for worrying.” he whispered before letting her go, making the poor girl blush as red as an apple.

**Caring**

Although he may not look like it, Gendry Waters was a very caring person. While spending the night studying for the economics final, Hot-Pie and Lommy fell asleep the minute the clock struck one am. Arya was well on her way to pass out but her eyes caught sight of Gendry pulling out a small blanket from the back of the couch and covered the two sleeping college students. The action brought a smile on Arya’s sleeping face before her eyes felt heavy and closed shut. The next morning, she woke up in Gendry’s bed.

**Discrimination**

The one thing that Gendry Waters does not tolerate was discrimination. It was no secret that the boy had a poor upbringing and had struggled a lot. And because of that, he was used to people mocking him for his hand-me-down clothes and beat up car. Gendry would shrug at those people because he heard the exact same insults while growing up so it no longer affected him.

However, when they were in their intro to politics class and snobby Joffrey strongly stated to the class that the minimum wage should not be increased to the lower class because no one told them to be power and that, yes, Donald Trump should build the wall to teach those bloody Mexicans right, Gendry Waters was boiling at the face and stood up and called Joffrey off for a full on twenty minutes.

To say that the professor and the rest of the class were stunned was an understatement. By the end of his rant, Joffrey was red in the face in embarrassment.

Arya couldn’t have felt any prouder. Yes, what Gendry had felt and said about the issue was a basic thing, not many felt as passionate as the man did. No body spoke up and stood up against Joffrey like he did. Arya fell even more in love.

**Excitement**  

Arya always felt excited whenever she planned on meeting Gendry. Basically, she was excited every day since they shared most of their classes together and would hang out during their breaks and after classes were over.

She felt excited seeing her friend because he always knows how to cheer her up when she was having a miserable day (as in her mother nagging her on when she will start acting like a lady). Gendry always knows how to put a smile on Arya’s face.

Gendry is also the only person, besides her brother Jon, that she truly feels comfortable around. She swears like a sailed around him, eats an entire pie of pizza without being judged and isn’t expected to act a certain way around him.

Plus, it was just fun to hang out with Gendry Waters. Every day they would do something new and unexpected. It was never boring being with Gendry.

**Father**

Gendry never knew his father while growing up. A dead beat dad who left the minute he was informed that his girlfriend was pregnant.

Gendry, like any child, was angry at first. Constantly blaming himself, then his mother, then his father, until he eventually let it go and moved on.

And because of his upbringing, Gendry was very kind around kids.

Arya loved it when Robb would ask them to babysit his children. Arya’s heart would clench tightly while her stomach would feel fuzzy at the sight of Gendry playing with her nephews. He would make silly faces and blow raspberry’s against their stomachs.

Gendry would do almost everything, despite Arya wanting to help. He would cook for them, bathe them and would even rock them to sleep.

Arya knows that he would be a wonderful father.

**Gentle**

Gendry was gentle. He always took extra care whenever he was working on new cars. He would make sure not to slam the doors or hoods harshly. He would sometimes apologize to the cars whenever he accidentally bumps into them. It was a weird thing to witness, as claimed by his coworkers, but Arya thinks he’s cute.

**Heart**

Gendry had a big heart. He cared for everyone and everything. Always asking how his friends were doing, if they needed any help or just someone to talk to. When Gendry loved, he loved with all of his heart. He would go the extra mile for his significant others. All of his exces would say that breaking up with him was difficult, since he was so lovable, but he treated them right. Arya hoped she wouldn’t be treated differently.

**Impressible**

Whoever met Gendry Waters, always agrees that he’s an impressible person. When Arya first introduced Gendry to her parents, she worried that they wouldn’t accept him due to his financial status and the fact that he was fatherless. Yes, Arya knows that her parents and the rest of her family aren’t like that but she still worried.

Thankfully, she was proven wrong. Ned Stark, her father, seemed to laugh at whatever Gendry had to say. His eyes would tear up and his cheeks would turn red in color and his laughter is so loud that it could be heard all the way to the second floor.

Catelyn Stark found Gendry gentlemanly with the way he addressed her as ma’am and adding please and thank you here and there. Plus, he complimented her cooking.

As for Robb, he was wary at first. He kept eyeing him from time to time but come dinner time and he grew a liking to him. Mostly to the fact that Gendry agreed to Robb’s political views and had promised to vote for him.

Jon, on the other hand, liked Gendry instantly. Arya doesn’t know how but they became fast friends. At warms her heart because her favorite brother was always the loner of the family and rarely made any friends. She was glad that he grew a strong liking towards her best friend.

Sansa doesn’t have a lot in common with Gendry but she sees the way Arya looks at him and how he looks at her and smiles to herself. It was sweet seeing Arya having a crush for the first time.

Bran. Bran thought that Gendry was the coolest man ever. Well, as close as Jon was, but still cool enough. Being a car enthusiast played a big role in liking the man. Especially when he found out that he’s a mechanic and he’s welcomed at Gendry’s shop whenever and that he can look at the cars.

Rickon didn’t say much considering the fact he was only three years old but he kept smiling at Gendry and that was good enough for Arya.

**Jokester**

Gendry loved to crack jokes. And Arya loved listening to them. She admits, his jokes are usually on the rated side but they were just so funny. She also loved seeing Gendry’s shit eating grin so much that she tries so hard to control herself from kissing that grin off.

**King**

One of the weirdest dreams that Arya Stark has ever had was the one about her and Gendry. She doesn’t remember much of it but she vividly remembered that a long blonde haired woman was furious at Gendry because he might be the rightful heir to the throne, so she ordered her knights to kill him. Arya and him were running through the forest, escaping the mad queen’s knights.

The dream was so anxiety inducing that Arya had woken up with a wildly beating heart and sweat dripping down her forehead.

**Logic**

Gendry was a logical person. He doesn’t believe in myths and superstitions. Everything has to have a logical explanation. It was annoying at times but it was fun whenever Arya and the rest of her friends watched horror or action movies and listening to Gendry explain why a certain scene isn’t possible.

His intelligence was very attractive. 

**Music**

Gendry had the best music taste ever. Arya loved when they drove around town and he played one of his playlists. What was surprising was that Arya had assumed that Gendry was the type of guy who would only listen to rock songs. Boy, was she wrong.

Not only did Gendry listen to almost every genre, he also listened to music in different language (also he was a strong kpop fan but he won’t admit it, his favorite group is SHINee).

When they’re driving at night, Gendry liked to listen to anything by Gregory Alan Isakov.

Whenever they were getting ready to party, he’d always listen to some r&b artist that Arya didn’t know of to pump himself up.

And thanks to that, Arya began exploring the music world and downloaded anything that Gendry recommended to her.

**Naughty**

Gendry Waters is a naughty boy. How did Arya Stark come up with this conclusion? Well, simple. When she would walk the many dogs that her family owned around the park would Sansa, she would always spot Gendry in his regular jog. Many men and women would eye the man. Especially when he sloppily drinks water (streams of the clear liquid going down his chin and wetting his chest) and taking off his shirt to continue his jog. If he was feeling cheeky, he would wink at his audience before taking off.

It both made Arya jealous and aroused her.

**Optimistic**

Gendry was an optimistic man. Arya doesn’t know how. Especially with the kind of upbringing that he went through and the discrimination that he had faced. Though, she was glad that he was like that. She didn’t want to imagine her best friend being depressed and pessimistic. He deserves to be happy.

**Passionate**

As mentioned earlier, when Gendry loved, he loves with all of his heart. So, it was no surprise that Gendry was passionate with everything he does. How he would pay extra attention to certain things. How he fought constantly for the rights of others. How he passionately loves his mother and how she was able to raise him all by herself. 

Arya could cry over it.

**Quidditch**

Although he might not admit it out loud, but Gendry Waters is addicted to Quidditch. To the point where he had bought all of the books about them, as posters of the fictional players from the books and moves and had already chosen a position for himself: beater.

He would’ve joined the college’s Quidditch team but Gendry had complained, “What’s the point in playing if you can’t fly?!”

It was amusing to Arya seeing him like that. Considering that he was a logical man and was obsessed over a fictional game.

**Roses**

Gendry’s favorite flowers were roses. He agreed that they were a cliche but he loves their scent and color. It was a normal action that Gendry would stop and smell the roses whenever they were walking around town. Also, it wouldn’t be surprising to find a bunch of pictures on his phone of the roses that Gendry had spotted.

On his birthday, along with the gift she had bought for him, Arya Stark also gave Gendry white roses.

**Stark**

When the two got married, Gendry surprised everyone by dropping his surname and adapting to the Starks’. With teary eyes, Gendry had confessed that the Starks were the closest to being his family. His mother didn’t disapprove, on the contrary, she was happy for her son. He deserves to have a family of his own.

Arya was crying along with her husband and kissed his lips repeatedly to cheer him up.

**Television**

Jon had gifted them with a big tv screen for their wedding. To say that the two were addicted to it was an understatement. It was one of those smart TVs that not only had WiFi, but also has google installed in it. Gendry and Arya would spend hours upon hours binge watching tv shows while lazily cuddling on the couch.

**Urgent**

When Gendry was in the heat of the moment, he always kissed and fucked urgently. They were fast, rough and dirty. Which honestly, aroused Arya even more. Yes, she ended up with quite a few bruises (so did he) but she didn’t mind. They were very hypnotic to look at.

**Vagina**

Gendry Stark worshipped Arya Stark’s vagina. He always took his sweet time whenever he was pleasuring her. He lazily rub her sensitive spot while sloppily kissing her. Then, he would drag is saliva covered lips all the way down her body and attaching his wet lips around hers. Arya would gasp while tightly clutching a fistful of his hair while he ate her out. She’d come within with a loud moan and a strong shiver going down her body. Gendry would smirk before kissing her vagina and aligning his penis to her entrance.

**Waking up**

Arya loved waking up next to her husband Gendry. His big arms wrapped tightly around her small figure and his legs entwined with hers. His head would be resting against her shoulders and heat was emitting from his body, making her feel very comfy during the harsh winters. Arya would peck his arm before going back to sleep.

**Xenomania**

Gendry was friendly man. He easily made friends with people. However, most of his friends were foreigners. When asked why he mostly befriend them, he would answer that he loved learning about their cultures and languages. He was a bit of a xenomaniac.

**Yard**

Arya Stark loved helping Gendry Stark with his yard. They have a very large one where they grow their own fruits and vegetables in the backyard. While the front yard had several rose bushes of three colors: red, white and purple.

**Zack**

They named their first dog Zack. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is set during the show verse.

**Ambition**

Gendry Waters loved that his younger female companion, Arya Stark, was ambitious. No matter what the circumstances that she was facing, she still had a strong ambition to return home to Winterfell. At first, Gendry thought that it was childish for her to be so optimistic about returning home. Often thinking to himself that Arya needed to wake up and face reality. But seeing her working hard day and night made something stir within him. Gendry felt a bit of ambition himself, however, preferred to keep a close eye on reality.

**Beauty**

Arya Stark was beautiful. Gendry Waters hadn’t seen Arya in four years and when he finally saw her after returning from the wall, he felt breathless at her beauty. Sure, she wasn’t the conventional kind of beauty like her sister Sansa, but she was beautiful in her own way. Round and plum cheeks, thick and brown colored hair, and a well-developed body that couldn’t be hidden regardless of the many layers that she wore. Arya Stark was a beauty.

**Courage**

Seeing Arya Stark stab men twice her size was both concerning and admirable. A girl as young as her shouldn’t be stabbing men and killing them, but it was amazing how fast and skilled she was. She didn’t hesitate with her strikes. And she wasn’t scared of losing. The girl wanted blood and she wasn’t afraid to get it.

**Duty**

It was Arya Stark’s duty to protect Winterfell. Whatever the coast of it was, Arya was ready. It was her responsibility to protect her people and sacrifice herself if need be. And seeing how determined Arya was towards her duty, it made all the men and woman participating in the war feel more confident and their hunger for blood increased. Gendry was proud of Arya.

**Elegance**

Yes, Arya Stark did not possess the elegance of every lady in all of the Seven Kingdoms but that does not matter for elegance is unwanted at war. However, because she was so skillful with her fighting and had an air of confidence and command, Gendry thought that that made her just as much as elegant as the rest of the ladies in all of the Seven Kingdoms.

**Fear**

It’s true that Arya Stark feared nothing. Especially not after the things she went through in order to return to Winterfell. But, Gendry Waters knew that Arya was afraid. Not afraid for herself, oh, no. She was afraid of the possibility of losing the war. She was afraid of being unable to protect the remaining Starks. She was afraid that she would lose Gendry. Hearing her confessing all of this the night before the war made Gendry all the more determined to not lose and fight with all of his might.

**Gendry**

Sansa Stark noticed that the only person besides Jon Snow that Arya felt truly comfortable around was this black smith who goes by the name Gendry Waters. She observed how the two would glance at each other when they think the other isn’t looking and sigh in relief that they were right there, unharmed. Sansa also noticed how bright her smile was and how loud her laughter sounded. It warmed Sansa’s heart seeing her sister like this and hoped that nothing bad would happen for they have already suffered many loses and can’t handle to lose any more.

**Hunger**

Arya Stark was hungry for Gendry Waters. The sexual tension between them was _intoxicating_. The room would heat up ridiculously whenever they were together in the same room. And when Arya visited Gendry as he worked on forging the weapon, she just wanted to slam the boy against the wall and hungrily kiss his lips and run her hands all over his shirtless, well defined and sweaty body. She wanted him to take her then and there, not caring if anyone walked in on them. It was not a proper thing for a lady to do but, damn it, Arya Stark was no lady and she was hungry for Gendry Waters.

**Intelligence**

Gendry always knew that Arya was smart. Perhaps not to things related to history and poetry, but to things about strategizing and memories areas and locations. Everyone in the room listened to the short woman when they would discuss about their attacks and defenses during the war and who should be placed where. They would ask her and doubt her but her logical reasoning would wipe away all of their doubts.

**Jaded**

Despite everything that Arya went through, Gendry was thankful that she didn’t end up being jaded. She was still the ambitious and fiery girl that he had met years ago. She still cared for the well-being of the weaker ones. It reassured Gendry that despite her thirst for blood, there is still some goodness in her.

**Killer**

Arya Stark was a skilling machine. Gendry had witnessed this first hand when the war finally broke out. He watched as she struck through endless bodies, with blood splattered all over her mixed with dirt and sweat. He watched as the bodies dropped to her feet as she went to the next. Maybe it wasn’t the time or place to be thinking this but, Gendry Waters was turned on.

**Love**

In all of his life, Gendry never believed in love. He thought it was a concept made up by parents to entertain their children. He strongly believed in it when his mother told him that his father was just a man looking for a quick fuck (before he found out about king Robert). When he laid with other women, he didn’t feel a thing towards. That all changed, however, after seeing Arya woman grown and spending a lot of time with her before and after the war. Every time he saw her, the word ‘love’ would appear in big and bright red letters in his head. Gendry loved Arya.

**Men**

Men who have heard the tales of Arya during the war, felt oddly attracted to her. They claimed that seeing a woman in action was exhilarating and wanted her to be their bride. Many men had asked for her hand, but they were all turned down. When asked why, Arya had stated that she only wanted one man but he had yet to ask for her hand.

**Nurse**

After the war ended, Gendry stumbled upon Arya in one of the many medical tents scattered around. He quickly rushed in when he saw the injuries in her arms. He took it upon himself to nurse her back into good health, to which Arya chuckled and smacked his arm. “I’m fine.” She assured the worrying man, “Really, it’s just a scratch.” Still, Gendry decided to stay with her in the medical tent.

 **Obscene**   

If Jon Snow could somehow read Gendry’s mind, he would be punched in the face over the obscene thoughts he had about Arya. He didn’t mean to have those thoughts, they just…kind of…pop into his head. There were images of him fucking Arya raw in his shop. Thoughts of him taking Arya in the woods surrounded by the snow. Flashes of him and Arya heavily making out at night near the fighting grounds. He couldn’t help it.

**Propose**

Gendry Waters proposed to Arya Stark a year after the war had ended. It wasn’t romantic but it wasn’t half-hearted either. They were walking along the woods, talking about everything and nothing, when Gendry pulled out a silver band and held it out to Arya. “I love you with all of my heart and I know you love me too. Which is why I’m asking you to marry me.” Arya didn’t cry or coo at the proposal, she just smiled and nodded her head before slipping the ring into her finger and kissing Gendry softly.

**Quantity**

The quantity of children that they had through the years surpassed the quantity of the Stark siblings. Half of them were named after Arya’s deceased family members while the other halves were names that both she and Gendry had picked. Every day, Gendry thanked the heavens for blessing him with a wonderful family.

**Romance**

By all means, the two were not traditionally romantic. Yet, it was the little things that they do that defined them such. Arya bringing food while Gendry worked at the forge. Gendry bringing her favorite bread from Hot-Pie when he left Winterfell with Jon. Arya giving Gendry his own hand made cloak (that took Arya months to make) and Gendry, somehow, finding a Direwolf on his way down from the destroyed remains of the walls. Those kinds of little things.

**Sun**

Gendry’s favorite pastime activity was laying down in the grass underneath the sun. It was a rare occasion for the sun to shine brightly up in Winterfell but when it did, he made sure to spend all of his free time outdoors. Sometimes, Arya would join him and lay down next to him. When that happens, he would wrap his arm around her and pull her closer then peck her forehead.

**Tall**

Gendry had grown ten inches after being married to Arya for seven years. It was very funny to Gendry that Arya had to stand on her tiptoes to kiss him. He also loved teasing his wife about her height. No worries, though, Arya would easily kick him in the shin before smirking and walking away.

**Unbreakable**

Whatever hardships they faced, Arya and Gendry were unbreakable. Nothing fazed them anymore. And with the things that they went through during their youth, they can face anything life threw at them. That’s why they were so confident at protecting their children.

**Vulnerable**

Despite her rough shell and emotionless face, Arya Stark was still a vulnerable person. She still wept at night over the deaths of her brothers Robb and Rickon. She still cried over Ned and how cruel Joffrey had been. She still mourned for her mother’s death. Arya Stark would sometimes fear for her children’s safety like any parent would. And that was okay. Because Gendry was right there beside her. Comforting her whenever he was needed and supporting her during her hardship. It made their bond grow even stronger.

**Waters**

When Arya was pregnant with her first child, she had asked Gendry if he wanted his child to have his surname. They both didn’t adapt the other’s surnames as they both saw it as pointless but it was different with their child. Gendry was brought up using the surname Waters and was treated horribly due to the fact that he was a bastard. He sure as hell didn’t want his children to go through the same thing. So, he dropped his surname and adapted the Baratheon’s. Not for the high born title, no, Gendry did not care about that. It was for the privilege that came with being a Baratheon and how it would make his children’s lives easier.

**Xavier**

Xavier was the name of their eighth child. He was the youngest of the eight siblings and the exact mixture of both Gendry and Arya. He had his father’s heights and muscles but had Arya’s hair and eyes. He spent most of his time reading and learning, something neither of his parents had the opportunity to do when they were younger. He worked with his father in the forge and practiced his swordsmanship with his mother. He was well sought after at the tender age of thirteen.

**Young**

Most people would be bitter and lazy once they reached sixty years old. Not Arya and Gendry though. Gendry and Arya were young at heart. Although he wasn’t as active in the forge as he was back in the day, he still went there and worked on simple orders here and there and would teach upcoming black smiths. Arya taught all of her grandchildren the many lessons she had learned while becoming one of the Faceless Men. And at night, the two were as active as they were during their youth.

**Zaffre**

Arya’s nickname for Gendry was Zaffre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the comments! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are appreciated!


End file.
